


Demon of His Nightmares

by Mercenary



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercenary/pseuds/Mercenary
Summary: She was the creature that haunted his nightmares.  So why did his beloved younger brother die for her?





	Demon of His Nightmares

He hated this devil in the form of a girl more than anything. Dietfried Bougainvillea could not forget, nor would he for as long as he lived, the fear she had inspired. Hunting them down as if they were nothing more than dumb prey.

 This demon from the deepest depths of hell was a wrongness in the world. She should not exist and he wished that she would disappear from existence. 

 But he could see the green brooch she wore, that was the same shade of Gilberts eyes. Dietfried was a shrewd fellow and he felt something akin to pity well inside of him. That monster clearly had felt _something_ for his brother.

 Seeing her empty doll face morph into true emotion pained him. How dare she act _human_ when she was nothing but a tool meant for killing. There had been nothing human as she slew his men one by one. Only a supernatural and unearthly power could allow such a thing as her to exist.  Yet even in his hate he can see the grief that was in the stage of denial

He closed his eyes. Already the demon of his nightmares had become she in his thoughts. Gilbert, he supposed, had seen fit to give her the name of Violet. The Evergarden family were distant cousins to the Bougainvillea; so, his foolish tender-hearted brother had planned beforehand.  For all his softness, Gil must’ve felt something for the damned devil bitch if he would go so far for her sake.

 It would be for his sake only that Dietfried would not give into the deeply lingering temptation to avenge his lost men. 

Gilbert had treasured her enough to push her to safety. Battlefield reports had shown that much, that his little brother had put her life before his own, despite Dietfried’s urging for him to view her as a tool.

 His younger brother was dead and nothing would bring him back. 

 Before him stood the thing of his nightmares, that sent him spiralling for comfort at the bottom of a tankard. His hand twitched in want of a weapon to put a bullet through her misleadingly angelic face.  She disgusted him and he hated that she lived when Gilbert did not.

 With a calming breath, he restrained himself with the thought of his younger brother.

 “If you simply won’t die, then you better live a life that would have made Gilbert pleased.”  Those words were painful to voice, almost completely contrary with what he wished, though he still did not retract them. 

 It would be as close to a kind word that she would ever get from him.

 Naval Captain Bougainvillea turned sharply and returned indoors.

 The burning flames of his hate soothed only with the thought of Gilbert being pleased with him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
